1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil wells and more particularly to a power operated slip and pipe support apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Moore Pat. No. Re. 23,842 discloses a spider having a plurality of slips connected by linkage with an overlying slip ring moved vertically by a plurality of pressure cylinders operated by a remote control valve.
Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,865 discloses a power operated pipe and drill collar spider which features a radial slot in a support base permitting movement of the spider assembly toward and away from the axis of the rotary table.
This invention is distinctive over these patents by providing a centrally bored base plate coaxial with the spider and slips in which a laterally slidable latch tongue decreases the axial opening through the base plate and coaxially guides a tubular string through the spider to prevent accidental contact between the tubular string, or its components, and the slips.